Bloodbound Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Archive Clerk' He works at the Archive Basement in Raines Corporation. He is strict, stern and serious. He is very by the books and demands your character use proper procedure and have necessary paperwork before making requests at the archive. He is adamant that he is not one to joke. He also makes a reappearance in chapter 5 when Adrian takes Lily to the “Turning Chamber” room hidden behind the archive room. 'Waiter' If you decide to have dinner with Adrian at the restaurant at the top of the Raines Corporation building, the waiter takes your order. In Chapter 10, you and Lily encounter a similar looking waiter when you both go to hide in the pantry. He asks you not to hurt them. He doesn't want you to open the door to let in Marcel. When you and Lily decide to make a break for it, he and the other staff stay behind. His character model resembles the waiter in most books, such as Flynn in Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Bouncer' He is a bouncer at The Crimson Veil who stops you from entering with Adrian until you give him a reason. In Chapter 4, a similar looking guard (without sunglasses; wearing 1920s prohibition-type clothing), who works for the Baron, asks you what your business is at the Shrike. In Chapter 13, the Baron's guard takes you and Jax to the Bloody Cellars. Jax kills him after Lily cuts the lights. 'Waiter' He works as a waiter at The Crimson Veil. He serves you champagne, and if you're wearing the 'Spread Your Wings' outfit designed by Priya Lacroix, he will compliment your character saying he mistook you for one of the models. 'British Soldier' He appears a flashback/psychic vision Your Character caused by touching the first piece of magic painting. In it, we learn he was severely wounded and separated from his comrades; he was unlikely to survive without medical help. A newly turned Adrian Raines is seen confronting the injured British soldier and after a brief struggle to resist he drains the blood out of the soldier, killing him. Adrian's restraint was broken after the soldier raises his musket to kill an unarmed Adrian. Chapter 5 'Villager' If you decide to pick up the second fragment, you relive a memory featuring Gaius, Kamilah, Banner, and Marcel. The villagers have come to fight them, thinking they are demons but not knowing their true strength and speed. His character model resembles Anton Luno from The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. 'Knight' One of the knights is killed by Marcel. Another is killed by Gaius. His character model resembles a Stormholt knight in The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and the Sentry in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Soldier' The soldier joins the mob of villagers. His character model resembles Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. 'Villager (#2)' He sounds the retreat. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Thief' If you decide to take a walk with Jax, a thief tries to steal your purse but Jax stops him. His character model resembles the Jimmy from LoveHacks, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Sergio' He is the first of Priya's houseboys that you meet. He is loyal to Priya and fears her at the same time. His fear is justified when she violently grabs him by the neck and calls him a "worm" for voicing his opinion. 'Houseboy' He is one of Priya's houseboys and appears in a premium scene in chapter 7 if Your Character and Lily decide to wander around Priya's house. Chapter 8 'Fortune Teller' She is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that all they want is to take your money, regardless Adrian still pays her $5 for a psychic reading. She begins giving him a reading by folding one of his hands in both of hers. She seems to prove some legitimacy. In her ‘reading' of Adrian she says: “''You've lived a long time...you are wise beyond your appearance. But something is stuck in you. Something you cannot help but repeat over and over...”'' At this point, Adrian becomes visibly surprised, but she continues. “There is a darkness you must overcome before you can move forward. There is something...” She ends the reading here because whatever came next made her terrified. Trembling she insists Adrian take his money back and your character realizes how afraid of Adrian she is. After walking off you ask Adrian if she was a real psychic. Adrian tells you its certainly possible because psychics are “''more common than you'd think.” There's some dramatic irony in this since the player knows the main character has psychic abilities to see the past but immediately is afflicted by memory loss after the vision finishes. 'Hustler' He is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that he is a scammer and is using a way to cheat him of his money. Adrian is happily willing to try it just to have "fun". He hands him a $100 bill to play his game. While playing the game, he guesses that the Hustler had put the ball on all three cups. The Hustler is stunned and tells Adrian that he doesn't have another $100 but Adrian encourages the Hustler to keep the change and improve his speed at the third change when he shuffles the game. 'Nerdy Guy' If you don't choose the premium option of joining Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passengers with an empty seat next to them. One option is a nerdy guy who is there for Adam Vega is one of the two. He is polite to your character and seems happy to converse. He holds a high opinion of Adam and is overall unusually proud of being his “feedbag” or “snack on legs”. Upon being asked which vampire he is with he proudly informs Your Character that he is Senator Vega's “Page”. 'Construction Worker' If you don't choose the premium option of joining Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passenger with an empty seat next to them. A construction worker who is there for Lester Castellanos is one of the two. He is more cold to your character than the “nerdy guy” and isn't as eager to make small talk with her. He sees Lester as a tough guy but says he is overall “fine” and a “straight shooter.” Unlike “nerdy guy” who is very excited and proud of his position as a blood feeder, he is more so in it just for the easy extra money Lester grants him for his services. Chapter 9 'Girl' Lily and ''Your Character can decide to speak to this girl at Marcel Lafayette's ball because she looks sad and overwhelmed; she is a recently turned vampire like Lily. She is timid but quickly warms up to you and Lily when you go out of your way to befriend her. She tells you she is with Marcel, to the surprise of you and Lily, who thought there were only six clans. You learn from her that there are six clans in New York City are simply the most powerful factions, but there are “a few” others throughout New York State. She also tells you the city clans exercise authority over out of city clans who don't have a representation in the council, and they are allowed less members. (so <30) In Chapter 10, during the attack on the castle, she is bit by a Feral and you witness her turning in the aftermath. You can choose to mercy kill her, which is emotionally challenging for your character, or you can ask Lily to do it. Chapter 11 'Skater' In the Shadow Den, Jax takes you and Lily to the feeding area for Lily to feed. However, she gets bloodlust and pulls a vampire off of the skater to feed on him instead. He tells her that she is hurting him and asks someone to help him. His character model has been used in other series, such as the Kayak instructor in America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and the Thief player in The Elementalists, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Amethu' If you decide to pick up the picture fragment, you are transported to ancient Egypt, where you see Kamilah's first encounter with Gaius. With her is Amethu, her spymaster, who is killed by Gaius when the former tries to defend her against the "Undying Centurion". His character model resembles the Monk from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 13 'Soldier' A vampire described as "one of Vega's men" who, next to Nicole, threatens to kill Adrian with a crossbow if he doesn't hand over the serum. He appears before Adrian and Your Character escape with the serum injected to his veins. 'Prisoner(s)/Freed Prisoner(s)' While you and Jax search for Adrian in the “Bloody Cellar” dungeon, you encounter frantic, battered, tortured prisoners who are locked in iron-barred prison cells. The prisoners are mentioned to include both vampires & humans; and they are all either moaning in pain, crying, or desperately pleading for help. Though it's mentioned that “dozens” of prisoners are present, only one man and one woman make on-screen appearances. While begging for release, the shown female prisoner mentions she has a daughter out there who needs her. After rescuing Adrian, you hear more guards arriving. If you don't risk getting yourself, Jax, and Adrian, caught by the remaining guards by staying behind to release all the prisoners, you will continue to remember their helpless faces and remorsefully wish they had more time to help them. After this, the prisoners are never seen or mentioned again. ( ) Premium Scenes ( ) If you select the Diamond Choice to release the prisoners, they will thank you as you lead them to the back exit. However, a brawl will break out when the guards try to stop them; the result wreaks havoc on The Baron's operations. You notice the angered prisoners fighting off, injuring, and even impaling some of The Baron's guards. Later, while you escape and the former prisoners flood the streets, looking back you'll be surprised but excited see that they set The Shrike on fire for revenge. In chapter 15, they show up as allies to help you fight the Feral released by Adam and Nicole. Jax will mention you've made a lot of friends by freeing them. In chapter 16, the prisoners aren't seen or mentioned, but some of the aftermath will be mentioned when The Baron angrily brings up he was left knocked out in a burning building. '“Strange Child”' If you choose to free all the prisoners at The Shrike, one of the freed prisoners is a child vampire boy in old-fashioned clothing. If you go back to get him, he will briefly speak to you in Russian. When he asks who you are, you don't understand him; regardless you tell him your name. He responds “''and I am Vladimir, Hi!”* in a friendly manner. Since your character doesn't know Russian she doesn't realize he is introducing himself, so his name remains as “strange child” in his name template. When you're both targeted by one of the Baron's guards (McGinty), Vladimir tells him that the latter had made a mistake before easily overpowering him and gauging his eyes out while "moving faster than any vampire you've seen." He later returns with the other freed prisoners in Chapter 15 to help during the fight against the Ferals. He shares the same character model as Simon Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. *He is one of the few very minor characters, with little connection to a major character who has a known name. The dramatic irony is that this goes over your character's head. Chapter 16 'Girl''' If you collect all the picture fragments, a bonus scene is revealed. Jameson tells his Master that his plans did not go as he hoped. Jameson presents a girl for him to feed upon. Her character model resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Groups